


Nightvale Confessions: Tamika

by S_Writes



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Desert Bluffs, Gen, Tamika has a motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Writes/pseuds/S_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First fanfic everyone!</p>
<p>Short story about some headcannons I have of Tamika Flynn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightvale Confessions: Tamika

A sudden sound emitted from the young human’s cellphone, Tamika jolted from her sleep, her head rushing up from the book that she had been reading earlier that day. Her first instinct was to clench her book as a weapon. Strex might had left the town but still she couldn't help but feel uneasy.

The second thing she did was to check her cellphone revealing a wallpaper being a selfie of you and your army after raiding the public library, and a pop up from the newest app came in, an invention that told you what things had stopped working in Nightvale (New banned Items: Spaghetti /Turtle shaped decorations.

It wasn’t that bad but it meant that the spaghetti leftovers where no longer useful, it was already night and the sky was a soft pink that would turn into a dark blue with stars she decided to go out and buy some groceries, the young woman felt more safe at night, after all it was summer so the less one could walk under the daylight the better.

After letting to her parents, she ventured outside in her motorcycle, the night was quiet and she had an ulterior motive to be outside. Taking out her phone, she dialed the number that had been aired on the radio a couple days ago.

There was an emptiness in the streets, and street cleaning had already passed, the lab was close and as she parked her motorcycle she saw him, she had to admit he was kinda cute.

“Hi” he said as she approached

“Im Carlos… the scientist you must be Miss.. Tamika right?”

The young human stretched his hand “ Yeah nice to meet you”

He smiled a bit. You wondered how an awkward scientist could go on dating the most talkative man in town, weirder things have happened you guessed.

He looked questioningly at her before taking a deep breath and start talking rapidly “ So what is it, is there some scientific problem you might need my help, with” he took a deep breath before continuing rapidly “ Is it something with the library I’ve been wanting to go investigate there for a while but I’ve had trouble getting someone to give me a tour or even getting to find the opening of the library.”

“No its not that, nothing of a treat” she countered, then decided to just tell him,  
“You scientist have to keep secrets right, what with the world government, and such right?”

He stopped looking nervous and started looking concerned, “Well yes he replied a scientist must always be able to keep secrets, I guess.”he contemplated for a second “I know” he assured “and just because Im dating the most talkative man on Nightvale doesn’t mean that…” he paused an shook his head, “the point is” he continued “ I wont tell anyone, so what’s going on?”

She hesitated for a moment, but fear hadn’t kept her alive for so many years, courage had, and books, but still.. 

“You’re an outsider right, the point is you know what is like to be an outsider?” 

He looked a little bit melancholic, “Yeah if theres something I learned about in this year it has been that, so shoot” he paused for a bit before adding “not literally, you nightvalians, do take things a bit literally, like The faceless old woman last night tri..”

“I was born in Desert Bluffs” you blurt out. 

 

“ I thought it was something more dramatic than that”

“I mean it’s kind of a big deal, we..” she took a deep breath.

“We just fought desert bluffs, I was captive by Strex, and I mean there has always been a rivalry, but know if anyone finds out” she paused.

“ Look I .. m not good with words..” he smiles to himself” Cecil , he is the one good with words, but I can tell you this, it doesn't matter if you're from Nightvale, or Desert Bluffs, or wherever.. you love Nightvale, there no doubt in that, I mean army and all”

“People in nightvale can be a bit..a lot complicated, but it doesn't matter, you are a Night-valian? nightnighter..night” you cut the scientist by hugging him..

“Besides he continued, you can like punch anyone that dares to say otherwise”

“Thanks “ she whispered.

The next time, Tamika crosses paths with Cecil, she tells him

“You chose well”.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I honestly thing these two would be best friends, cause knowledge and stuff, and the tamika was born in Desert Bluffs, and owns a motorcyle are my headcannons.


End file.
